1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to can opening apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can opener apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of manipulation and separation of a can top lid relative to a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lifting and separating of a can top relative to a container is frequently a difficult and arduous task, wherein individuals of limited physical capacity have at times difficulty in effecting this opening. Prior art to assist in such opening has been presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,600 to Tricinella permitting the leveraged opening and lifting of a pop top relative to a pop top container. The instant invention, however, is directed to the manipulation of a can top to initially effect tensioning of the top and its subsequent folling relative to a container to permit ease of removal of a container lid relative to such a container and as such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved can opening apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.